


A Thousand Years

by ShyGirl83



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Licking, Making Out, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirl83/pseuds/ShyGirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper Wyatt is a Beta and a child of two werewolf families. Her parents move her and her siblings to Beacon Hills hoping for a fresh start. When her Alpha uncle shows up and threatens her siblings, she does something she never thought she could. Luckily for her she finds comfort in an handsome Alpha. Derek/OC, some Isaac/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a teen wolf fic. I hope you like it :)

'I really hate my life' Harper thought as she was being dragged through the mall by her mother.

She hated shopping, her mother knew she hated shopping, she had been very verbal about that fact, yet there she was, stood in a clothes shop wanting to kill her mother.

"Now this one really brings out your eyes" Her mother stated clearly ignoring Harper's protests, holding a dress that looked too revealing for her tastes. "Oh but this one would be perfect too" With that she disappeared further into the aisles. 

Harper stood there praying someone would rescue her from this hell.

"Sorry I'm late" A voice said from behind her and she turned to see her little sister Halli walking up to her.

"Oh thank god" Harper said with a smile and hugged her. 

As she breathed in she smelt something off with her sister. She smelt like another werewolf, one that she didn't know. Her over protective side began to kick in, she could feel herself beginning to change and didn't realise that she had stuck her claws into her sisters shoulders.

"Harper" Halli said, pain clear in her voice.

This was enough to bring Harper back to her senses. She looked at her little sister and at the blood on her fingers.

"Halli…I….." She was unable to look Halli in the eyes. She began to fiddle with her red hair.

"Hey it's ok" Halli said with a smile putting on her jacket. "It'll heal" 

Halli always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Who is he?" Harper asked.

"Who's who" Halli replied with an innocent look on her face.

"Halli" Harper said in the tone that scared Halli. She hated using it on her siblings but sometimes it was unavoidable.

"Isaac" Halli said nervously. "He goes to the high school. He's really nice"

Before Harper could say anything their mother reappeared with an armful of dresses.

"Here try these on" She said handing them to Harper before looking at Halli "Hi sweetheart"

"All of them?" Harper said in protest.

"Yes" Her mother said sharply.

Her mother was terrifying even her father was scared of her and he was an Alpha. She went into a changing booth, closing the curtain and began to change into one of the dresses. After slipping into the first dress, she opened the curtain and walked out fiddling with the zip at the back. She looked around, Halli and her mother were no where to be seen.

"Just great" She cursed as she looked in the mirror still trying to zip it up.

"Here let me help" A man's voice said from behind her.

Before she could say anything she felt a strong pair of hands bat hers out of the way and began working on the zip. She was nervous, she could feel her heart beat faster. She took in a deep breath and her nose was flooded with a smell she did not expect.

'Alpha' She thought to herself as she heard the zip go up.

She turned around quickly and came face to face with probably the most handsome man she had ever met. He had spiked black hair and green eyes that could suck you into them. His jaw was chiseled with a little stubble on it and his lips looked so kissable that she had to stop herself from doing do. And to top it off it looked like he didn't want to be there either. 

"Thanks" She said with a nervous smile.

She looked around to find that they were alone.

'Great I'm alone with a hot Alpha' She thought to herself as she turned back to look at him. 

They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A sudden rush of heat washed over her, she felt like her whole body was on fire. His scent over powered her senses and she felt herself change. She panicked and ran back into the changing booth resting her head on the wall. She heard the curtain close behind her.

"Calm down" The Alpha said whispering in her ear.

She started taking deep breaths but it didn't seem to work. He must have realized as he turned her to face him. Her bright gold wolf eyes met his red and a low growl escaped his mouth as he pushed her against the mirror. The heat between them intensified.

"Breathe" He said with a calming tone in his voice.

"Don't you feel it?" Harper said in a shaky voice.

He didn't say anything he just tightened the grip on her arms.

"Breathe" He commanded.

She did what he said and felt herself calm down. Her heartbeat steadied and her eyes returned to normal. His eyes returned to normal and he released his grip. The sound of movement outside the booth startled them.

"Harper, are you ok in there?" Her mother's voice said from outside.

It took a second for her to answer as she staring at the Alpha. He looked at her as if saying answer her.

"I'm fine" She answered. "Just trying on the many dresses you picked for me" 

"Ok" Her mother said a note of suspicion in her voice. Both Harper and the Alpha knew she could smell him.

"Mom, just leave her alone" Halli piped up "Let's just go and get coffee"

Harper heard her mother protest but left with Halli anyway. When she heard them leave she pushed past the Alpha and walked out of the booth. She couldn't be so close to him any longer not without mounting him. He walked out of the booth and looked around. 

"Derek" A female voice said as a girl walked toward them.

Harper quickly turned at looked at the mirror. She could tell that the girl was also a werewolf and could probably smell him all over her and her all over him .

"Cora" He said with a half smile.

"I'm done" She said clearly looking at Harper.

Harper felt uneasy under her gaze but just fidgeted with her dress.

"Let's go" Derek said.

Harper saw Derek grab Cora by the arm and drag her away. She felt like she could breathe easy for the first time since he arrived.

"So your names Derek" She said to herself with a smile.

She found herself hoping she saw him again.


	2. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters. My Muse just up and left lol. Packed it's bags and everything. Here's a new chapter for you.
> 
> Unbetad so all mistakes are my own.

It had been three days since the incident at the mall and Harper tried her best to put it behind her, but her wolf wouldn’t let her forget. Every night it reminded her with images of his body pressed up against hers and those amazing eyes that couldn’t seem to choose what colour to be. It left her feeling agitated and restless enough, that her family began to notice.

“Harper, what’s been going on with you these past few days?” Halli asked on the morning of the third day, when Harper drove her to school.

“What?” Was all Harper could say as she pulled up outside the building.

“You’re all restless and agitated to the point where you’re snapping at people for no reason” Halli answered, nervously picking at her backpack.

“I don’t know” Harper answered resting her head on the steering wheel. She felt Halli’s hand on her shoulder. Harper turned to look at her sister and the smile she saw made her feel slightly better. “Go on shorty, you’re gonna be late”

Halli frowned a little at the nickname before smiling and giving Harper a kiss on the cheek and exiting the car. Just as Harper tried to pull away a sleek black car, going way to fast, cuts her off and she slammed on the breaks. She saw two teenagers get out of the car before she banged her head on the steering wheel.

‘This is not happening’ she thought to herself as anger welled up inside her, she banged her head on the steering wheel again. She could feel her wolf clawing at the service to come out and play and before she knows it, she’s out of her car and knocking on the black car’s passenger window. The window rolls down slowly.

“Do me a favour and move, so I can leave,” She said the anger welling more and more. She heard a slight chuckle, so she looks inside the car. Only to be met with the Alpha form the mall, Derek, if she remembered right. The anger in her dissipated when his scent hit her nostrils. She shook her head to clear her senses before walking back to her car, knowing that if she stayed near him she would try to climb in and mount him. She hears a car door behind her open and a hand grabs her arm. She turns to see that it's Derek.

"Harper wait" Derek pleaded. "We need to talk"

Harper took a deep breath, which she instantly regretted as his scent washed over her again.

"You're right we do but not here" Harper said looking around.

"I know a place" Derek said letting go of her arm "If you follow me I'll lead you there"

"Alright" Harper said knowing full well she should feel uneasy but if what was going on between then was what she thought it was then she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Derek nodded before walking back to his car. Harper got back in her car and the two pulled away from the high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always welcome. I enjoy the good and learn form the bad.


End file.
